


I Tried

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Anticipation, Confrontations, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Eavesdropping, F/M, Fights, Hiding, Love Confessions, Pain, Regret, Rivalry, Secret Relationship, Talking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Travel, love rivals, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: Will Byleth be able to change the past?





	I Tried

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you all! Just a note that this one is a little long this time. I hope you enjoy.

Byleth was sitting in the infirmary, fingers locked, leg shaking a million times per second, heart in the pit of her stomach. A nervous sweat beaded down her face as she watched Manuela look over her two unconscious students. It was the morning after their fight and they still haven’t awoken from their slumber. Manuela had appeared shortly after they collapsed. She went looking for Byleth to ask her some questions and saw the dark ominous cloud as well. She found Byleth holding the both of them shaking. As soon as Byleth saw Manuela she desperately asked her for help. Without a moment's notice, Byleth and Manuela carried the boys to the infirmary. Manuela instructed Byleth on how to help clean and bandage Felix’s wounds, while she used healing magic on Claude. Byleth hadn't spoken a word the entire time. Manuela could see how distraught she was, but she needed to know what was going on.

“Professor, I know how upset you may be right now, I need to know what happened,” she asked softly. Byleth was staring at the ground, still tapping her leg quickly. All she could hear was white noise. Manuela put her hand on her shoulder. “Professor. Please, we need to talk about this.” Byleth looked in Manuela’s direction realizing that she was speaking to her.

“Are...they going to be...okay?”

“They are alive, thankfully we were there to get them help fast.”

“Why haven't they woken up?... How long?...”

“I couldn't say. They just need to rest and let's just hope fevers don't break out…” Byleth hung her head between her shoulders, leaning on her legs.

“If only I had gotten there faster… That damn oatmeal…”

“What oatmeal? What do you mean?” Byleth realized that she was speaking aloud. She didn't want to talk about what happened. Every time she thought about it, it felt like daggers were being thrown at her heart. “Professor, do you know why they were fighting?”

“I know that Felix thought Claude was being annoying so he issued a sparring match with him. I told both of them that I didn't approve of this fight. Claude told me he was just going to see why Felix was so mad. To think that he would use a combat art against Felix.” Manuela looked confused.

“Well, when you told Felix you didn't want him to fight what did he do?” Byleth recalled the night Felix approached her. When he kissed her and clearly stated his intentions. She swallowed hard.

“Felix said he was going to go all out.”

“Why wouldn't you inform professor Hanneman or myself?”

“I just had faith that Claude would do what he said,” she softly looked over at the sleeping honey-toned boy. “He said that it wouldn't come to this. Besides, I was going to be there myself…”

“Where were you when the fight began?” Byleth covered her face with her hands.

“I was asleep.”

“Asleep? You can't be real.”

“...”

“Oh, you are serious? Why would you be sleeping if you knew they had this fight planned?” Byleth couldn't sink her head any lower.

“I was so careless. I didn't think Claude would…” Byleth stopped speaking again. 

“What did he do?” Byleth didn't respond. She had zoned out again. Manuela sighed deeply. She wanted to ask more questions since Byleth stopped responding to her she decided that she would go grab a few more supplies from the market down in the front of the Monastery. Byleth sat in complete silence.

“Something still doesn't seem right about this,” Sothis said to Byleth. “You said it yourself. Claude said that he wasn't going to fight him seriously. So why did it become this way?” Byleth shook her head.

“I have no idea.”

“Felix was angry about something right? Do you think it has something to do with that?” 

“You are right…”

“Maybe he knows about you and Claude.” Byleth blushed.

“There is no way. Even after...that...happened, he never asked me or anything...He even kissed me…”

“I guess we won't know until they wake up…” Byleth could hear Felix breathing heavily and jumped up. She rushed over to his side. He had sweat pouring down his face and his body was covered in it as well. It was as if Manuela spoke it into the air.

“I hope he hasn't gotten a fever. I should probably open up a window.” Byleth quickly opened the windows to let in a light breeze. She grabbed a bucket with cold water, a cloth, and a few more bandages then went straight to Felix’s beside. She gently wiped off his sweat ridden body, recleaned his wounds, and bandaged him back up. She looked at his sleeping face and sighed, “What were you thinking Felix?”

“T...Teach…?” Byleth heard a groggy, exasperated sound come from Claude. She almost freaked out. She ran over to Claude’s bedside and saw that he was trying to open his eyes. “I...could’ve sworn...I heard your voice…” Byleth didn't know if she was happy or upset. Another feeling that Claude was making her feel in which she did not know what to do or how to control it. She didn't know if she should speak up or touch him so she froze. Claude opened his eyes slightly, catching a glimpse of his Teach’s worried face. “Looks like something bad happened. What’s up Teach?” his speech slowly getting better. Manuela was walking back into the Infirmary and saw Byleth sitting at Claude’s bed. She didn't say anything yet, she thought Byleth was saying a prayer for him. 

“What’s up?” Byleth finally got her words out, “You and Felix have both been knocked out for almost a day. I had to cancel class for today. I’m sure Rhea is going to give me an earful already, but when she finds out what happened, I don't know what’s going to happen.”

“Right… Well, I can help you cover this up… I just need to think of something really convincing.”

“We are not going to lie.”

“We won't be doing any lying. I will just be bending the truth a little. It won't be good if I end up on her bad side. There is so much information that I still would like to get from her.”

“Claude.”

“I know. I know.” He sighed.

“Do you know?” Claude looked away from Byleth.

“I realize that what I did is...frowned upon...I shouldn’t have done that…”

“I can't believe you would do that...to me…” Byleth looked at her lap. “And because of you, I couldn't be there in time to stop this from happening.” Claude turned his head to her hearing the sadness in her voice. He could see slight redness in her eyes. Claude slowly lifted his hand to softly caress her cheek.

“I can't say sorry enough. The moment I saw your face when you came into the training grounds I regretted it. The sound of your shout, the scared look on your face, that was when I realized that it had gone too far. I needed you there, and my foolishness kept you away against your will.” Byleth stayed in his warm hand for moments before pulling away.

“What happened? Tell me.” Claude winced in pain. His body was still tingling from Felix’s electric shock. 

“I don't want to talk about that right now,” he was remembering why Felix challenged him in the first place. He was in so much pain he didn't want to start that conversation now. Byleth started to get angry.

“So you are going to put me to sleep, fight Felix almost to the death against my wishes, and then when I ask you to tell me what happened you won't even tell me?”

“Teach, let me explain-”

“What more could you say? I almost lost two of my students and I don't even know why. What kind of professor am I? I have never felt so useless in my entire life.” Byleth buried her face in her hands. Claude shut his eyes tightly.

“I don't know what to do. I can't go back in time. I wish I could go back…” Claude began to groan from the pain. “This doesn't feel great either. I would much rather be in class with you right now Teach.” Byleth didn't want to listen to his words anymore. She couldn't explain why it bothered her so much. Maybe because she felt betrayed. Or maybe because she cared about the both of them and she couldn’t stand the thought of losing them. Claude ran his fingers through her hair. “Please, don't hate me. I won't be able to live anymore if you do.” It was silent between them. Manuela, who had just heard this entire conversation, decided that she would officially ask questions when Byleth would be ready to answer them. She knocked on the door as if she just came in. Byleth jumped up.

“Professor Byleth, did you want me to leave you two alone?” Byleth shook her head feverishly.

“No, no. I was just making sure he was going okay since he suddenly woke up, but as you can see he is feeling better.” Claude laughed softly.

“Manuela, thank you, it seems that you saved me this time.” Byleth pulled on his braid.

“She hasn't saved you from me, don't put all your eggs in one basket.”

“Yes ma’am,” Claude said wincing at the pain. Manuela winked at the two of them.

“Since no one is dead, how about we keep this between us,” Manuela said. Byleth bowed.

“Thank you Manuela, that would mean so much to me.” Byleth started to leave the room. “I’m gonna go get some rest now. You should rest as well Claude, get better for the punishment you will soon receive.” Claude chuckled.

“Is that a promise or a threat?” Byleth ignored his comment. As she passed Manuela, she whispered to her.

“We should have tea soon. Let’s have a very nice chat, okay?” Byleth blushed, she knew what Manuela wanted to ask about.

“Uhh, sure Manuela. That sounds lovely.” Byleth scurried off the 2nd floor and headed straight to her chambers. Sothis was talking again.

“You know, it might be possible,” she said.

“What is?”

“Going back. Back to yesterday.”

“What? How do you figure? I know that we can turn back time, but a whole day? We’ve never done that before.”

“It might require a lot more energy from me and it might make you a little sluggish, but it is possible. With the amount of sadness, guilt, and anger you possess right now, we should be able to do it.”

“What if we try and something goes wrong? What will happen to me? To you?”

“You doubt my abilities?”

“It’s not that Sothis…”

“Is it not worth a try? We can stop you from eating the oatmeal, Find out what happened during the fight, stop them before they do their final attack, punish the both of them, and then maybe Manuela won't find out your dirty little secret.” Byleth was annoyed by her last comment. “You do know that both of us share the same thoughts. You may be annoyed but it's the truth. Considering she has only figured out about Claude, time will tell when she finds out about Felix.”

“It’s not like we are dating or anything. So what is there really to find out?”

“That you laid in bed with the next head of the Leicester Alliance. And that you’ve shared intimate moments with Felix.” Byleth was in her room now. She locked the door behind her.

“You’re right. I might as well give it a shot,” she sighed. She laid in her bed and closed her eyes. “I’m ready.”

“Hold your horses, I need to explain to you that when you go back this time I won't be with you for a while. I’m going to need some rest. So make sure you don't eat the sugar and vanilla, you find out what happened, and stop them from using their final attacks. I should be back around this time again.”

“Okay. I hope this works.” Within seconds, Byleth was being pulled back in time. She didn't know if Sothis would be able to take her back a full day, but she believed in her and let the pull take her. Suddenly, the pulling sensation stopped. Byleth opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. She got up to look at the calendar and stumbled on her way. “Ugh, this is going to be the worst. But, it looks like it's Sunday. Sothis, you did it,” she said instantly remembering she wouldn't be hearing from her until the next day. She decided on her next move. “Okay, so last time I headed straight to the training grounds. Which means that Claude snuck into my room and tampered with my sugar and vanilla. So, I will pretend I am heading out and then deal with him.” Byleth ran out of her room and ran to the training grounds as she did before. She took a glance over her shoulder and saw the tail end of his cape flutter into her room. 

“He is so quick. I should go catch him right now.” She stopped in her tracks. “But, if I catch him now, he will have to cancel the fight because he knows I will be there to stop them. And then I won't be able to get the information I want.” She grabbed her chin. “I don't want them to fight. But Felix won't stop until he has his fight, I know it.” She sighed. She knew that it had to happen, or as Felix stated, he would fight as soon as he sees Claude, and that would definitely have the attention of Lady Rhea and her hound. As she made her way back to her room she decided that she was going to act like she added the sugar and vanilla and then act like she was asleep, so this way she could move about freely. She went into her room, sat at her desk, and fixed herself some oatmeal, this time without her vanilla and sugar, and took one spoonful. Her mouth was very dissatisfied with her. It was not sweet enough. She added a little more brown sugar and honey to try and satisfy her taste buds. As soon as she swallowed her average oatmeal she heard a knock on the door.

“Teach,” Claude was singing her name. Byleth made her way over to the door and found him smiling from ear to ear.

“Good morning Claude.”

“Hey Teach, you mind if I come in and talk with you a minute?”

“By all means, come on in.” Claude entered her room and plopped on her bed. Byleth shut the door and went back to her oatmeal. She ate some more of if.

“This bed smells just like you.”

“Mhmm, I know you are up to something Claude,” she decided to play it cool for now.

“Whatever do you mean, my friend?”

“Whenever you sing my name you’ve been up to no good. What little scheme have you concocted this time?” She asked. Claude shrugged his shoulders.

“Me? This early? I might have been doing a little scheming.”

“What did you do?”

“Do you still plan on stopping our little fight today?” Byleth was still eating her oatmeal to be convincing. 

“Do you still plan on keeping your word?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you planning on this fight to become serious?” Claude shook his head.

“Of course not. I just plan on finding out what he’s so bothered about and then let him swing his sword around until he’s satisfied.”

“You know that he’s going to go all out right?”

“He might, but if I can solve his problem maybe it will stay a quick little sparring match and then call it a day.” She was thinking really hard. ‘ _ If he is planning on ending this without an actual fight, then why did it turn into what it did? Why did he become so serious? _ ’ She could see that Claude was watching her intently. ‘ _ Oh, he’s waiting for the oatmeal to knock me out, _ ’ she took another spoonful, ‘ _ but I am going to make him feel horrible for doing this.’ _

“So maybe I will let you two fight if that’s your plan.” Claude was not expecting that response. He blinked a few times before speaking.

“Come again?”

“I mean, if you plan to extinguish Felix’s fire without excessive force then why would I stop you. I’ll worry no longer.”

“...”

“I have so many other things to do anyway. I need to go gather my crops from the gardener, use up the rest of my fish bait, and then I need to visit Lady Rhea, Manuela, and Seteth for my personal training sessions. Then I can grade the homework you all turned in yesterday,” Byleth fake yawned. “I just so suddenly got a little tired though.” She watched as dread filled Claude’s face. She had to fight herself from laughing. “What’s wrong Claude? You don't look so good.”

“Teach, did you put sugar and vanilla in your oatmeal today?”

“Well of course I did,” Byleth licked her spoon slowly, “You know me, I can't help myself. It has to be sweet.”

“Teach, I-”

“What? Did you put something in my sugar and vanilla?” Claude swallowed hard. “Of course you didn't. If you did I’d be so mad. You wouldn't do that to me right?” Claude grabbed his hair, unsure of how to answer. Byleth stood up and let her eyes droop. She made herself unstable which made Claude jump up to catch her. She yawned again. “Claude, what did you do?”

“I-I-I thought you were going to try and stop the fight Teach… If I had known I w-wouldn't have…”

“I can't believe you would do this to me...I thought...you cared about me…”

“I do. I really do. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't jump in and get hurt. I’m so sorry. This was such a stupid idea! When it comes to you, I...I just can't think straight.” Byleth softly pounded on his chest.

“You are...in so much...trouble Claude…” Claude watched as she passed out in his arms. He hugged her tightly.

“I know, I’m so sorry Teach. I’ll take whatever punishment you give me. I promise. Please, forgive me.” Byleth kind of felt bad for lying about taking his sleeping concoction, but knew that this was a lesson that he needed to be taught now. He carefully laid the professor on the bed and sighed. “I promise. I will make sure this ends quickly and I won't let it get too far.” Claude left her room sulking at the decision that he made. Byleth took a deep breath.

“Well Sothis, I think you would have enjoyed that little bit. Now,” She got up from the bed, “I need to figure out when this is going down without them noticing that I’m awake. What to do?” All of a sudden, she became dizzy. She grabbed onto her desk chair to prevent her from falling. “Maybe I should just sit here for a little while. It won't do me any good if I pass out.” She took a look at her desk and saw the ungraded papers. “I should finish these. Then maybe after I can sneak around.” Byleth spent the next few hours grading the homework assignments. It was around midday when she finished.

“It was a little hard getting through Petra’s work, her broken speech is much easier to understand when she is speaking.” Byleth stretched. “Okay, I will take a look at the training grounds one more time and if they aren't there then I will have to ask around. Hopefully, they won't see me.” She slowly opened her door and peeked outside. There was no one in sight. “Why is no one out here? Oh, I remember this happening last time. Maybe there was an event that I didn't know about.” With no one around to see her, she briskly made her way to the training grounds. It was a good thing her room was so close. She slowly opened the door took a look inside. Felix was inside but Claude was not. He hadn't realized her presence. It seemed like he was...meditating… Byleth stayed against the wall and dipped behind a pillar. Her head began to hurt as she felt static creeping across her skin. The ground began to rumble and she could see the dirt lifting off the ground. She realized that Felix was preparing himself early to use his reason magic. She knew that he hated it, but she figured that if she slowly taught him some stuff that eventually he could see how using a long-distance attack could benefit him. Apparently, he was a lot better at it than he was letting on. She couldn't believe the amount of skill he had. Which made her anxious. When he said he was going all out, he was doing it from the beginning. Byleth turned her head as Claude walked into the training grounds. He had his bow and arrows with him and he seemed very relaxed. Felix’s magic aura dissipated when Claude walked in. 

“Well, you sure took your time. Do you think I have all day?” Felix said very clearly irritated.

“My bad, there were a few other things that had my attention that I had to see out. But, as you wished, you now have my full attention.”

“It’s about time,” Felix drew his brave sword and pointed it at Claude. “Ready your weapon. Let’s get this started.” Byleth took a deep breath. She silently watched the conversation ready to jump in at any moment. Claude threw up his hands.

“Seriously, do we need to fight? Why don't you just tell me what’s on your mind? Talk it out. Teach really wants us to work this out. I don't wish to disappoint her any further.” Byleth could hear the sincerity in his words. Felix did not care for them.

“You should be focused on the battle in front of you.” 

“Right, I guess I should let you swing that sword around a bit. But know that this is going against her wishes.” Claude started shooting towards Felix’s abdomen. She could tell that Claude’s attacks were not deadly shots. 

‘ _ If he’s still taking it easy, when does it become serious? _ ’ she thought. Felix had cut through Claude’s overcoat. Byleth blushed as she saw Claude start to take his torn clothing off. 

“What have I done to deserve such seriousness?” 

“You are an annoyance.” Claude paused what he was doing to laugh.

“Even if that's the case, I don't think I’ve done anything to warrant this kind of response.”

“So you aren't going to take this seriously?” Claude threw his torn clothing to the side.

“You haven't given me a reason to fight you seriously,” Claude shook his head. “Just tell me why you want to fight me. I’m pretty curious actually.” Felix folded his arms.

“For some reason, you are always around when I’m around the professor.” Byleth started to warm up at his statement.

“Is he saying...what I think he is saying? To Claude?” She said quietly to herself. She could see that Claude’s attitude had changed slightly.

“And what’s the problem with that? Do you have a reason to be around her as much as you do?”

“You always interrupt when we are getting closer to each other,” Claude whizzed an arrow past Felix’s face. Felix touched his cheek and saw that the arrow had indeed made contact with blood as evidence. Byleths hair stood on end. This is when he becomes serious and she realized very shortly why.

“I don't know where you are going with this, but I am telling you now that if you are about to say what I think you are,” Claude’s eyes became darkened, “That’s a reason to be serious about.” Felix readied himself, holding his brave sword slightly behind him.

“Do not get in between us again.” Claude let a few arrows fly, aiming for Felix’s torso. Felix cut all of the arrows in half as he advanced towards Claude. Claude was darting around, trying to keep his distance to let a few more arrows go. 

“Teach, you like her don't you?”

“I am not obligated to answer that, either way, you are in my way.” Byleth was frozen. Felix had just semi confessed his feelings for her to Claude and for some reason, she could not compute. She looked back at the two when she heard Claude’s voice.

“I won't allow you to have her,” Claude said through gritted teeth.

“The decision isn't yours to make, It’s hers.” 

“She’s mine. She even left me a little present the other night. I left her one on her neck so she decided to return the favor.” Claude was showing Felix his back. Felix’s heart twisted. Byleth was filled with anger. She could not believe that Claude would bring that up to someone else. But she also knew that this was the point of no return. By him showing Felix the scratches she made on him, he was trying to kill his advances. “Let’s finish this. I'll show you right here, right now, how serious I am about Teach. I will be the one to teach you this lesson.” Byleth still, for some reason, couldn’t move. Something seemed to pull her body to the ground and words weren't forming. 

“Did you know we shared multiple kisses?”

“You dirty rat!” Claude rolled over to grab his bow. He quickly shot at Felix’s hand holding the brave sword. It struck his hand, causing him to drop his sword. Claude knocked another arrow. He aimed at Felix, “Admit defeat. The only reason I won't be killing you today is that I don’t want to upset Teach.” A devious grin covered Claude’s face, “After we graduate, I will tear your lips off your face for defiling my friend.” Byleth knew what was coming. Her body was still pretty heavy and her mind was becoming foggy. The after-effects of this reversal of time were very prominent. It was taking everything in her to keep her consciousness.

“I will be your undoing, “ Felix focused his energy.

“Bring it.” Claude took a deep breath, knocked his arrow, and pulled it back. It was going to happen, but Byleth was still unable to move. She realized that she should have jumped in earlier. ‘ _ Perhaps it's because my emotional state is unstable, the effects are taking a toll on me I just need to hurry and relax. _ ’ She closed her eyes, stayed still, and took a few breaths. As soon as she felt her body lighten she dashed out. It was still moments too late. She screamed, the boys unleashed their final attack and dropped to the floor.

* * * * *

Byleths stomach was twisting as she looked at the two bedridden boys. Manuela snapped her fingers in front of her face. “Earth to Byleth. Anyone home?” Byleth looked at her. “I said I’m going to get some supplies. I will be back shortly.” 

“Oh, right. Okay." Manuela shook her head softly as she left the infirmary. Byleth knew what was going to happen next and went to grab the items to clean off Felix and rebandage his wounds. She looked at his sleeping face for a few moments before going to Claude’s bedside. 

“Claude…” she whispered, “Can you hear me?” She could see his eyes moving behind their lids.

“Teach?” he called for her, his voice was groggy. “Is that...your voice I hear?”

“It’s me.” Claude slowly opened his eyes. He could see the worried look on her face.

“The look on your face means that something bad must have happened.”

“Yeah, I guess you can say that. How are you feeling?” Claude chuckled before groaning in pain.

“I’ve never been better. Seeing your face always makes me feel better.” Byleth was silent. She was holding back her tears. Claude could see that she had already been crying. He slowly lifted his hand to caress her cheek.

“I’m so sorry, I tried...I tried but I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. But in the end, everything I did was for nothing.”

“What are you talking about? This isn't your fault. It was because of my stupid impulsive decision. I needed you to keep me level headed. In the end, I couldn't do as you asked.”

“You don't understand...I...I-”

“This is my fault. I should have listened to you. I’m surprised that you are even speaking to me after what I did.” Byleth remembered that she faked taking his sleeping powder to make him feel bad. She pulled away from his warm hand.

“I need to go…”

“Teach, please don't go.”

“Will you tell me what happened? Why you two end up fighting?” She asked, testing on if he would tell her the truth. He looked away from her.

“I can't talk about it... Not right now I can't…”

“Of course you can't…” Byleth got up and left the infirmary in silence. She walked past Manuela as she headed out. Manuela stopped her.

“Professor, for now, I think we should keep this from Lady Rhea until both of them are fully healed and we can get the full story. Byleth nodded.

“Thank You Manuela, I appreciate it.” As she left Manuela, Sothis returned to Byleth. She could already tell what happened.

“So you got the information you wanted, but the results remain the same.”

“I was right there! I can't believe I was useless right when I needed to stop them.”

“If turning back time wasn't enough, then it was meant to happen. You tried your hardest, there is nothing left to do.” Byleth didn't respond. She couldn't accept what happened and it was eating her up inside. She just hoped the both of them would get better or she would be swallowed whole.


End file.
